The present invention relates to a flat wire harness attaching unit for fixedly attaching a flat wire harness formed by bundling a plurality of wires in a flat shape to the body of an automobile.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional flat wire harness attaching unit X having a plate member b and a clip member c projecting from the plate member b is bound firmly by means of tapes d to one side of a flat wire harness W' formed by bundling a plurality of parallel wires a in a flat shape and adhesively joining the parallel wires a together.
Such a conventional wire harness attaching unit requires a troublesome taping process for binding the wire harness attaching unit to the flat wire harness and the binding effect of the tapes deteriorates due to the aging of the tapes. Consequently, the flat wire harness attaching unit is unable to hold the flat wire harness in place and the flat wire harness is liable to be moved relative to the body of the automobile by vibrations.